The sample acquisition core is a central component that provides blood sample and data acquisition support for the whole program project and to the specific individual projects. This core will be primarily responsible for communications between LLNL and Russia regarding exchange of samples and data; arrangements for shipment and distribution of blood samples and supplies; maintenance and database entry of sample and questionnaire data; and coordination of efforts between LLNL and Russia to improve epidemiological aspects of the program. Specific roles for this core are in the areas of communication, blood samples, data acquisition, and sample transport.